The Avengers
by purplebass
Summary: Halloween-themed. Chuck, Blair and their son Henry get ready to celebrate Halloween.


Second one shot based on spoilers. It follows a little what happened in this other one shot, if you want to take a look at it :) s/8624045/1/Lucky-Ones

...

"Alright, Henry. What Halloween costume do you want?" the kid looked up at his mother before he tried to make a decision. It was October 31st and Chuck's and Blair's firstborn would dress up for the very first time with a costume he would choose.

This wasn't Henry's first Jack-O-Lantern celebration. His parents had dressed him up twice already since he has been born. At the age of one, Blair bought him a pumpkin costume – he looked so cute with it. The year later they dressed him up as a little skeleton.

The kid was excited to choose his costume now that he was older and could make some choices all by himself. And Blair wanted her son to have the possibility to select what he liked to wear the most, the kid had to have a little free will despite his age.

They had to attend Serena's Halloween party that night, and they decided that Henry could come with them to have a little fun too. Maybe he could even meet new kids.

"This year's trend are vampires and werewolves" the saleslady informed them.

Blair kindly smiled at the woman; "Yes, but my son is not a random kid. He needs to be dressed up as something special."

"I'll leave you to look around our store then." The woman managed a tiny grin before she excused herself and disappeared behind a pile of other clothes.

"These young girls are so unprofessional" Blair lamented to Henry, who was holding her hand. "And they don't even know that you dislike those creatures! Don't you?" she asked him proudly.

The kid nodded. "Vampires are too white and I don't want to be a big dog, mommy."

She smiled at her son. "I agree. You are so smart, honey" she told him, all excited.

They kept walking around the shop until Henry noticed something he liked. "What?"

Henry was indicating a costume that was on one of the highest shelves. "That is a beautiful costume! I want that!"

Blair frowned, she didn't get what was her son pointing at. "Avatar? Henry, that is so 2008."

"No, mommy, no! Iron man."

She seemed surprised. "Iron man?"

"Yes, Iron Man" the kid repeated. "That's the best superhero around here, mommy!"

"Alright, then. Let's call that dumb woman and buy you this costume. I'm betting you'll look awesome in it and all of your kindergarten friends will envy you" she brushed her son's cheek.

The woman arrived as as soon as Blair called her with her ringing voice. "Is it all?" the woman asked after she took the Iron Man costume from the shelf.

While the woman was doing her job, she decided the costumes she and Chuck would wear. "No. I need other two costumes. For adults."

….

Blair and her son Henry got back home after she did some other shopping. She needed various things and clothes for both her and her kid, since she was getting bigger and bigger week after week because of her new pregnancy.

When they entered the townhouse, they heard some voices. They didn't need to check who it was.

"Daddy!" the kid rushed to greet Chuck with a hug.

"Hello, kid. How are you?" he asked him, then messed up his hair a little.

Blair reached her husband and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he helped her with the many bags she was carrying.

"Happy!" Henry told him, super excited. "Mommy and I went to buy my Halloween costume."

Chuck raised one eyebrow, interested as he sat down on the sofa. "Oh, and what did you choose?" The kid found the bag with his costume inside and then, with Blair's help, he showed it to Chuck. "That's great, Iron Man. Daddy loves that movie."

"I like it too" Henry smiled proudly at him.

"You will be a great superhero tonight, boy" Chuck said and patted his son's shoulder lightly.

Their kid seemed so happy of the costume that Blair let him go to his room upstairs with Dorota so that he could try it on before the party they would have to attend that night.

Blair and Chuck eyed each other lovingly until she decided to talk. "You're home early" she said.

"Does it bother you" he wondered, not asking a real question.

"A lot" she tried to pretend, but he raised an eyebrow. "I'm really happy you're here early, so I can show you what I bought today."

He watched as Blair stood up from her chair and looked through the plastic bags that they had put few minutes before next to where he was sitting. When she found the bag she was looking for, she asked his help to retrieve two red boxes with no picture nor text on them.

"What is this?" he asked after Blair gave him one of the two boxes.

"If you don't open it, you'll never know. Come on. Open yours, then I'll show you mine."

He shrugged, then he did as she asked him. "You bought me a costume?" he looked up at her, not really surprised at all.

She nodded. "Yes, and I bought one for me as well" she said, and then she opened her box and showed him the tight black costume in her envelope. "We're supposed to dress up tonight."

"Nice. Then you've changed your mind about Halloween?"

"I've never said this day was stupid" she tried to explain, "just that there are better celebrations that I like. Although this one embodies our roleplay spirit so well."

"That's true. At least on Halloween you can dress up and no one will find it weird" he said.

"And today we'll play two characters that don't have third parties in their relationships" she told him, referring to their many role playing games.

Chuck put his box on the sofa and leaned closer to her. "I'm still wondering why on Earth you love so much when I play the lover instead of the scorned man."

She rolled her eyes with a little smile on her face, putting aside her costume as well. "It's just... more exciting, you know... I love the tension when you pretend to be afraid someone is gonna come and beat you up because you are with another man's woman."

He frowned. "That's one of the parts I play better, I have to agree."

He closed the remaining distance between them and then kissed her. He loved to be back home just to be with her and their child, it was the happiest moment of the day. He put one of his hands on her hips and another on her belly where the future baby Bass was lying, while Blair gripped on his neck, trying to make the kiss last longer.

Eventually, their kid interrupted them. They didn't abruptly end the kiss, but almost. They didn't want Henry to witness them kissing or do worse so they had to be quick.

Henry had come back from his room with Dorota and now shined in his Iron Man costume.

"You are so pretty, Henry! This costume was made for you" Blair complimented their son.

"I'm a real superhero!" Henry said, almost screaming.

"And tonight mommy and daddy we'll be superheroes with you" she added.

…

The kid looked really happy as they went out of their town house all dressed up as superheroes. The family was directed to Serena's Halloween party at her new house, the house she now shared with Dan Humphrey after they've gotten married. Blair was sure there would be other kids, even if she wasn't sure Serena knew a lot of young mothers with kids.

They would eventually leave the party earlier because of their child and because they've promised him they would go to do trick or treat before the day ended.

"B, you look amazing" Serena greeted Blair once inside. "And Henry, you are so cute in your superhero costume!" she giggled like a little child. "But I thought you wouldn't dress up?"

"Your costume is awesome as well, Serena. Cat woman, huh?" Blair asked. "And S, people can change their minds. It's not Halloween without a good costume" she winked at her friend.

Serena shrugged while she showed them the way. There where other people already sipping cocktails and eating things inside. "It's a long story, actually" she explained.

"Cut it short" Blair asked.

"Well, Dan says it's the superhero I remind him of because I'm slender and tall. That's why I bought this costume. And Dan of course is Batman."

Blair looked at her best friend with a skeptic face. "Nice."

"Here he is" Serena said, pointing at Dan that was arriving in a black costume.

"I guess all of us had the same idea..." he said, looking at Chuck and Blair and their son. "Although Batman and Cat woman aren't part of The Avengers. Black Widow and Captain America?"

Chuck sighed, annoyed at Dan's matter-of-factly answer. "Thank you for your clarification, Humphrey. And for letting us know you are friendly with superheroes. Not necessarily meaning it."

"Don't worry, it's the same for me" he rolled his eyes and smiled bitterly at Chuck before he excused himself to the kitchen.

"I wish you would just not snarl at each other every time you meet" Serena told Chuck. "Dan is my husband now."

"It's so weird hearing that word from your mouth, sis" he answered her.

Serena put a hand on her hip and sighed with annoyance. "Get used to it, Chuck."

He laughed to himself a little because it amused him when Serena was mad. He knew she wasn't really angry at him, just bored that her stepbrother still joked about Dan being married with her now. She had hoped he would have stopped by now, but he found that so fun to end it.

He was left with Henry after Blair and Serena had gone to other guests, so father and son walked together to see if there were other kids at the party.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder while he was walking. "Excuse me?"

"Chuck Bass, are you? Don't you remember me?" a woman asked him. "Looks like we thought about the same kind of costume tonight."

He frowned and looked at her. She was dressed up as Wonder Woman. "I'm sorry, my memory is betraying me right now."

She seemed disappointed. "Come on, don't you remember? What if I tell you Cipriani?"

"I know it's not very gentlemanly to say this, but I really can't recall."

The woman looked even more sad. "It's a pity you can't remember. We've spent a hot night together, at least eight years ago... I still can't forget it."

Chuck wasn't unimpressed because it wasn't the first time he met someone he had been with when he was a teen, but they mostly ignored him because they knew he was married and with kid now. Women knew that they it was better to stay away from Blair.

"I really can't, I'm sorry" he said. "Now if you'll excu -"

"Look who is here" she said with a bitchy voice, trailing him off. "Don't you know that it's not nice to talk with someone committed?"

He really thought this girl had to salvage herself if she wanted to go out of the party with her costume still in one piece.

"What do you mean? I was just -"

"Talking with my husband about some insignificant encounter you may have had in the past? That is really a sly move" Blair said, she looked so powerful when she was engaged in arguments with people she didn't like. "And in front of a three year old too. Where are your manners?"

The woman frowned. She eyed Henry and only then realized that he was holding Chuck's hand. "You are crazy wife" she told her as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We all know every good billionaire has a bunch of lovers. Face it."

Blair put a hand on her hip and gave the woman a 'are you for real' expression. "And you would become one of his? Don't make me laugh. He wouldn't pick you even if he was still a bachelor."

"He already kissed me in the past, sweetie. He could do it again. And honestly I have an amazing body, I'm not fat like you" the woman with the black wig said.

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was restraining herself from jumping on this arrogant harlot. "It's because I'm pregnant, you dumb bitch. You're not even being so evident, you are also blind. Leave us alone!"

"I'll go if he wants me to go" she answered her arrogantly.

His wife was about to strike back again when he decided enough was enough. "Ladies, ladies. Please, stop it. I honestly can't remember you" he told the woman, who was clearly displeased. "But even if I did recognize you we spent hours of my life together when I was a teen, that is my past. It doesn't matter who I was with before. It only matters with whom I am right now – my wife and my kids. So if you'll please leave us to enjoy the party I'll be glad."

"But -" she was about to say, but Chuck pleaded her to go away. She remained interjected there for a whole minute until she shrugged and left.

Chuck sighed but kept his expression neutral, while Blair was still glaring.

"What?" he asked her, but she kept glaring for more.

"Ow, she still remembers you."

"But I didn't. Why bother anyway? She's gone" he said, then started to walk in the opposite direction of where they were talking. "We maybe met at Cipriani once, but that was a lot of years ago. And I can't even remember what happened."

Blair's voice was angrier than usual. "Maybe you're bothered she left? Or perhaps do you want to follow her to remember what happened?"

"Why are you being so obsessed with that person? We can't even know if she was messing up with us. She's just a random girl, Blair. Let it go. For all we know, she probably invented everything."

"Yes, because you haven't slept with all of Manhattan when you were in your playboy period at Saint Jude" she complained.

He rolled his eyes. "Does it matter now?"

She turned her face and pretended to avoid seeing him after his question.

"Don't be so jealous. You know she's probably a social climber" Chuck followed her, trying to change the subject. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened after they had gotten married, but it was sporadic.

"I'm not being jealous!" she almost shouted, making some people nearby, turn. "It's just – you carry a big luggage, Chuck."

"That is my past, Blair. We all have luggage we carry around" he said. "You are my future. You, Henry and our future baby right here" he put a hand on her belly. "I love you, Blair. Other women don't exist. Trust me when I say this."

Blair bit her lip and then smiled at him and let him hug her tightly. When they stopped hugging each other, he gave her a swift kiss on the lips that made her fuzzy inside. She hated feeling so unsure sometimes, but she a little part of herself was afraid he could get back to bad habits.

"I hope Henry hasn't witnessed all of this" she whispered into his ear before they both searched around the room for their son that had left them alone a while before.

"I think he went to look new friends" Chuck told her. "That's what we were doing before..."

Blair walked away from him, but he followed her in the crowd of guests. She couldn't believe her eyes when little Henry was in a little corner of the room with another person. They weren't doing anything big, just hugging. They were so little but so adorable.

"Oh my... God. Chuck, come here, soon!" she called him.

Chuck was surprised when he saw what she was pointing at. "Good boy" he said, but Blair elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch."

"That is really your son, Chuck Bass. But it's too early for him to do that!" she complained, moving forward to reach their child until Chuck took her arm, making her turn back.

"Let's not interrupt them, shall we? Let's not traumatize our kid."

"Traumatize, Chuck? That is not the right term for this situation as I think he's been already _traumatized_, whatever you say. And we try not kiss or hug each other in front of him! Oh my God, oh my God. Please, don't let our firstborn become like you in your teen years" she prayed.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Blair, please. He won't."

"I'm trying to convince myself everyday" she exchanged looks with him

"He won't" he smiled and shook his head.

"He probably saw us kissing today in the foyer. And he wanted to copy us. I think this is why he's standing so close to that little girl. I hope at least she's from the Upper East Side" Blair said.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Who cares who that girl is? As long as Henry likes her, it's okay."

She glared at him. "Alright, I'm going to take our son away" she motioned to leave again, but Chuck tried to stop her to her disappointment. "What now?"

"Let Henry socialize, Blair. And observe him. If something happens, we'll go to him."

Blair sighed and crossed her arms before she took a chair and sat on it, waiting for the impossible to happen. From where they were, they could hear their son talking to that girl. She found them so adorable and cute and was glad that her child was being so precocious, but was anxious that he would do certain things before the right time.

"He's just a charmer" she commented. "Look how that girl is laughing!"

"Of course he is a charmer, he is a Bass" he smirked, and Blair rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope he won't evolve before it's right. You know what I mean. I hope he does everything at the perfect pace. Not going too fast nor too slow."

"Blair, if you're worried that Henry will go fast, I'm sure he won't. He is not me."

"I wasn't meaning it that way."

He raised an eyebrow at her affirmation. "Henry was lucky to be born in a wealthy family. He was lucky enough to have two parents like us that are always with him. And until our day comes, we will remain here to look after our son. I'm not saying he won't ever drink scotch alone or take drugs – this is the Upper East Side after all; but he will have someone to look up to if he has problems, what we probably didn't have."

She grinned and brushed his cheek. "You really are an awesome dad."

"I can't be better than you are, though. You are great with our first child and you will be great with our second baby Bass."

Blair was about to kiss him again when their son returned with the girl he was hugging a while before. They were both surprised that he had taken her too.

"Mommy, daddy" the kid said, "this is Annabelle. She is my new girlfriend."

Blair raised both eyebrows and giggled a little. "Girlfriend? Isn't it too ea... -"

"Your girlfriend, Henry? She's really cute" Chuck interrupted his wife.

She frowned. "Yeah she is" she agreed with an annoyed tone.

"We want to do trick or treat" Henry added. "Can you please accompany us?"

"We should ask Annabelle's parents first. She can't leave with us" Blair answered.

"Please, mommy!" the child cried. "Ask her parents. We want to do trick or treat."

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave, Annabelle" a voice from behind them called the girl. "We have to leave for Dubai to meet your mother."

Chuck and Blair turned to find a known face behind them. "Baizen, what a pleasure. I see after we sent you to the Near East so many times, you've established your entire life there."

Carter made a snarky smile to the couple. "That's correct. My entire life is there" he gestured Annabelle to take his hand. "Although I need to get back to New York every once in a while, but that is none of your business, Bass."

"Is that your daughter, Carter?" Blair asked him, but the guy just shrugged. "She's really pretty."

"Her mother is a beautiful Indian woman, what can I say. I hope your son didn't do any damage to my girl."

"Give it a rest, Baizen" Chuck said.

"Always a displeasure to see you, Chuck" he said before he turned on his heels and started walking away with the baby girl in arms.

"Wait, Annabelle!" Henry shouted when they were walking away from them. "I wanted to say goodbye!" the kid went after Carter and Chuck and Blair followed him.

Carter's daughter looked like she was already silently crying in his arms, and she was trying to get on her feet until she got the chance to do so. Carter looked really bored of this.

"I have to see my mom in Dubai, Henry. We'll do trick or treat another time" the girl told him with her eyes a little red.

"Do you really have to go? Can't your daddy leave you with us? We have got many rooms and toys you can play with" he promised her.

"Henry, Annabelle has to go. You'll see each other very soon, I promise" Blair tried to tell him.

Henry looked a little sad. "Is that true?" He asked, looking for confirmation in Carter's eyes.

"That's true. We're going to stay here at Christmas. That's when you can see her again."

"Alright" the kid said, getting back to his parents as soon as none other than Carter Baizen told him he could expect to see his daughter in one month and half. It seemed as if Henry had already forgotten about it after Annabelle returned in Carter's arms and the two left, leaving the Avengers family alone again.

Chuck and Blair looked puzzled at each other and then they started to laugh. She took Henry in her arms and went for the wardrobe to gather their coats.

"Why are you laughing, mommy?"

"It's nothing, sweetie. Nothing. Now mommy and daddy will take you to do trick or treat."

"Yeah!" the kid exclaimed, all giddy.

….

One hour and half later, a couple of houses after, the three of them were walking back to their townhouse.

"I was surprised that so many people opened us and gave our child some candy, although I'm going to analyze the stuff before he can eat anything" Blair said with a low voice not to wake Henry from his sleep. He had drift off when his mother told him they would just knock on one last door and then they would get back to their house.

"Yes, it was nice that he got to experience that. This is his first trick or treat memory."

"And he looked so happy" she said with a dreaming voice. "Happier than when he was talking to Annabelle Baizen... can you believe it? Of all the daughters of our friends, he decided to choose the offspring of one of our long time haters."

"Love is blind, this is what they always say" Chuck commented. "He liked her even before knowing it who she was."

"What are you talking about, _love_? He's just three, he has a life ahead and honestly he can choose better girls around when he grows up" Blair rolled her eyes at the thought her son would end up with Carter Baizen's little daughter.

Chuck smiled. "It's funny that you are so jealous of our son the same way you're jealous of me."

"I'm not jealous of him!" Blair told with with a skeptical face. He sighed and looked at her with a smirk. "You know that's not true. It's not! I'm not jealous of anybody."

"Yeah, right" he giggled to himself while Blair tried to make up other excuses.

They were silent until they arrived to their house and got in. When Blair finally put their kid to bed, Chuck couldn't wait to kiss her again.

"What was that for?"

He pretended to be surprised of her question. "I can't kiss my wife now?"

"Not in front of our kid, Charles. We promised it."

"We didn't promise anything that I recall" he interjected.

She glared at him and crossed her arms, walking away to go to their room. Chuck put his hands on her hips and turned her, so that they could kiss.

"This Captain America outfit is making you act sneaky" Blair said.

"And you are even hotter with that spandex on your body that you call costume" he smirked at her, and he could see her blush in the dimming light of the room.

"I won't be wearing that for long, you are warned" she told him.

"I will trick and treating you to the bedroom while you get rid of that costume, then."

"Or maybe you could get rid of it yourself... with your teeth."

He licked his lips and they started kissing again until they were out of Henry's room. They closed the door that separated his room from theirs and then started to get warmed up for what they intended to do next. Halloween was over and it was time to get back to their usual selves, but not before they would say so.


End file.
